It'd be so Easy to Loose Myself to You
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: read it you will not be let down. XD maybe a little OOC-ness on Soi's end - - i may add another chapter depending on what you all think.
1. Chapter 1

Soi rolled her shoulders uncomfortably as she walked into her bathroom. '_And they say morning stretches make it so you won't cramp up. My shoulders are killing me._'

She made sure the water in her bath was very very hot. It would loosen her muscles and keep away the cold. Seeing as it was winter in soul society.

Soi sighed as she sat in the over heated waters. Her mind drifted and she spaced herself away from the 'reality' of her surroundings.

'_It's been almost a month since Aizen and we're still trying to rebuild…what next_?' Soi sighed again as she rubbed her shoulders.

She didn't look up as the door opened. Yoruichi walked in quietly. "How's the water?"

"Hot."

"Why thank you, I didn't know you thought that about me."

Soi gave her a warning glance but smiled. Yoruichi stripped and slipped behind Soi, the captain moved forward to give her room.

"Tense aren't you?" Yoruichi's hands slipped to Soi's shoulders and felt the knotted muscles there. Soi hissed in pain. "Sorry." Yoruichi muttered. "But we gotta get these out." She pressed the heels of her hands in and began to move out towards the arms in circular motions.

Soi tried to keep her muscles loose to make it easier but it hurt. She could feel the knots coming out, the water was helping too.

"You need to stop stressing yourself so much." Yoruichi muttered as she pressed in deeper.

"That's a bit hard to do."

"Clearly."

There was a long silence before Soi remembered something Yoruichi had never answered. "You know…"

"Hmm?"

"You never answered me."

"What?"

"Why?"

Yoruichi stopped her massage. She knew what Soi was talking about.

"Answer me." Soi insisted. "Why didn't you take me with you, answer me." She turned and stared at the ebony woman.

"I…"

"You what? All you had to do was ask. I would have gone with you."

"I know. I knew you would have. That's why I left you here."

"That doesn't" Yoruichi leaned in and cut her off. "I knew you would follow me without thinking…I left you here because I wanted you to think for yourself."

"I can."

"Yes, _now _you can. But you look me in the eye and tell me you did before."

Soi stared at her…but she stayed silent.

"See?"

Soi looked away. Yoruichi got to her knees and wrapped Soi in a tight hug. "If I had taken you with me you wouldn't be as strong as you are now. I know it hurt but technically speaking I did you a favor." Soi's arms wrapped around her former mentor's waist.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi huffed as she sat at her desk. She had long finished her paper work. Her feet were now propped up on her desk and she was staring out her open window. Which was soon filled by Yoruichi.

"Hey Soi, what cha up to?"

"Not a thing. I finished all my work. I'm not going to bother training those idiots today. That fat oaf can do it."

"Harsh."

"And?" Soi raised a brow at the goddess. Yoruichi laughed. "So what are you gunna do?"

"Nothing." Soi answered as she leaned back and closed her eyes. "I've been waiting to do nothing for decades."

She opened her eyes when she felt much added weight fall onto her lap. Yoruichi was leaning over her. Her feet dropped from the desk as she swiveled her chair to face it's counterpart; the desk. "…What are you doing?"

"Staring at you."

"Why?"

"Cause I feel like it."

"…"

"…"

"…Stop."

"Don't wanna."

Soi pressed at Yoruichi's stummy (yes I call it a stummy, and no it is not a typo). "Stop it."

"Nope." Yoruichi pressed back.

Soi pressed harder and Yoruichi pressed back and didn't budge an inch off Soi's lap. "Fine." Soi huffed and stopped trying. Yoruichi was now almost fully on top of her.

Soi tried to press herself back into the seat even more to try and make herself less uncomfortable. …It didn't work. "Can you stop staring?" She mumbled.

"Hmm? I couldn't hear you. What did you say little bee?"

"Stop staring."

Yoruichi managed to press herself even more into Soi. She wrapped her arms around Soi's neck and moved to press herself into the captains right side. "What the hell are you trying to do?" Soi asked…she noted she could hear Yoruichi's heartbeat.

"Nothing." Yoruichi replied innocently. "Then get off me." Soi growled. Yoruichi chuckled. "Growling now are we?" She moved back and sat on Soi's desk. The captain blushed and looked away. "Close your legs." She muttered.

Yoruichi leaned forward. "What was that?" Soi blushed a fiery red. "Close you damn legs!" Yoruichi laughed. "Little bee I'm shocked you'd use such language. And besides you know you want them open anyways." She reached out and turned the captains head towards her. "Don't you?"

Yoruichi yelped in surprise as she was tackled onto the desk. Soi pinned her arms and went to Yoruichi's throat first. The goddess chuckled as she realized the doors to the office were wide open. "Soi.."

"…What?" Soi stopped at Yoruichi's shoulder and looked up. "The door is open." Yoruichi stated. Soi stared at the door for a moment before going back to nipping Yoruichi's collar bone.

"People are gunna see us…" Yoruichi muttered. "I don't care." Soi mumbled moving up and pressing her lips hard against Yoruichi's, who laughed into it.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi woke up on Soi's bed the next day. She sat up and looked around. There were only scraps of her clothing left on and the room was a wreck. '_Damn…' Soi walked in just then._

"_Finally awake." Soi noted. "How long was I out?" "About a day and a half." _

_Yoruichi gave a Cheshire cat grin. "Didn't think you were that good." Soi raised a brow at her. "There's a lot I can do that you don't know about."_

_Yoruichi sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed. "Care to share?" Soi smirked. "I do. You'll just have to wait." Yoruichi pouted and sat back. "Unfair." "Not really. I'm doing you a favor. You can't even walk right now." "Can so!" "Come over here then."_

_She tried and fell before she could take a step. Yoruichi blushed. Soi's smirk widened. "Told you." The goddess' blush vanished as she gave a feral grin. "You're better than I though. How'd you do it?" "Wouldn't you like to know." Soi turned and walked back out._

_Yoruichi pouted. "Unfair!" "Not caring!" Soi shouted back. The goddess huffed and looked back up at the bed. She noted the sheets were torn and there appeared to be small blood stains in an X. She looked at her nails. There was dry blood on them. "Oh she is good." She whispered to herself._


	2. Chapter 2

Is anyone else having problems uploading their stories?

Cause the site won't let me copy and paste chapters and I don't want to re-write that whole thing.

So is there anyone else?


	3. Chapter 3

Yoruichi purred loudly as she leaned over the edge of the bed. Soi sat leaning against the head board. "Didn't know you could do that." Soi muttered. Yoruichi glanced at her. "Purr?" Soi looked up at her. "Yeah." She looked back down at her legs. "You cut my hips." Yoruichi grinned and crawled over to look. "I scratched your hips. There's a difference."

"Scratch cut whatever. You left marks." Soi swiped some of the blood off her leg. "Just like on my back." Yoruichi pulled Soi closer and looked down over her shoulder. There were indeed deep gashes in Soi's back that were scabbing over. "Heh…sorry." Soi wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's waist and dug her nails into the soft flesh of her sides.

Yoruichi shivered and ran her hands through Soi's damp hair. She bit her lip when Soi nipped at her breast. "Soi…" The captain smirked. "What?" She nipped again. Yoruichi shivered again. "Please…" She took one of Soi's hands and moved it between her legs. Soi stopped her nipping. "Wow…" She held up her hand. Yoruichi blushed and buried her face in the crook of Soi's neck. The captains hand was soaked. She pushed Yoruichi back on the bed.

Yoruichi watched as Soi licked her hand clean. She gave a deep frown as Soi got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom. "So-oi!" The captain looked back at her. "What?" "Finish!" "Get in here then." Soi disappeared inside. Yoruichi bolted after her. Soi grabbed her hand and tossed her carefully into the bathtub. The captain turned on the shower and stepped in. Yoruichi tugged her down on top of her and between her legs.

"Straight to the point aren't you?" "You are too." "Your fault?" "Like you care?"

Soi pressed her body against the woman under her. Yoruichi moaned and thrust her hips up to meet the captain's. Soi took the initiative.

The goddess brought up her hands just below Soi's breast. She dug her nails in and raked them down to just above Soi's hips. She drew blood. Soi grunted and pushed her upper half off the taller woman. Yoruichi stared.

The captain had chopped her two long braids of hair a few months ago, so now it was all short. Yoruichi couldn't help but think she looked quite masculine. The way her hair clung to her face and how the red claw marks, just visible over her shoulders, and the fresh ones running along her abdomen stood out bright against her pale skin.  
Yoruichi noted the captain had been working out more often. "What?" Soi saw something odd in Yoruichi's eyes. Something was wrong.

"It's just…this is all a bit new to me." Yoruichi's voice softened and became shy. Soi's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" Yoruichi stared up at Soi with a vulnerable expression. Soi's eyes widened. …She couldn't mean…Soi moved back further. "You're…" Yoruichi nodded. "It's kind of a 'was' now."

Soi jumped off Yoruichi and out of the shower all together. She stood by the doorway. "Why didn't you tell me?" She ignored the goddess' hurt expression as she sat up in the bath. "Why didn't you say anything?" "Would it have mattered?" "Yes!" "Why?" "Because I thought…if I had known I would have taken my time." "I didn't want you to."

There was a long silence where Soi and Yoruichi stared at each other. Soi sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

She couldn't believe this.

Yoruichi…the woman that literally oozed sexuality and experience was…no…had been…a virgin. Until she took it the other day and lost her own in return. "Is it that big a deal?" Yoruichi slipped out of the shower and walked to her slowly. The goddess eyed Soi thoughtfully. "It was your first too." Soi sighed. "I know it was." Yoruichi pulled her into a tight hug. She noticed a mirror in Soi's room across from them. The claw marks she had left and the messiness of their hair made the reflection look a bit primal to her.

"I just wanted to take my time if I had known." Soi whispered. "Why?" "Because it's…no…it was important." "It still is." "Not as important as it would have been."

Yoruichi hummed and pulled Soi closer. The captain slid her arms loosely around her lover's waist. "I wanna take a picture." Yoruichi smiled. Soi glanced in the mirror's direction over her shoulder. "On the desk…there's a camera." "Does it have a self timer?" "Mm hm." Yoruichi walked out.

She came back in a second later. "I like this." She mumbled as she set the camera down on the bedside table.

Yoruichi moved back to Soi and positioned them so the captain was more in front. She made sure her face wasn't showing and slid her arms around Soi's neck. The small returned her arms to the taller woman's waist.

The camera flashed.

Yoruichi went back to the camera and stared at the picture on the digital screen. It looked natural and raw. Yoruichi smiled, she loved it. Soi came over to see, she was scratching at the open claw marks. Yoruichi slapped her hand away. "Stop that." Soi hummed and took the camera. She pressed a few buttons and the picture spit out the side. Yoruichi moved behind her and looked at it. "It's nice huh?" Soi asked. "I love it." Yoruichi mumbled and she leaned against Soi's back.

Soi hissed. All of Yoruichi's markings were still raw. "Sorry." The goddess quickly moved back. "These could scar you know." Soi said looking the red marks over. Yoruichi was more careful as she leaned into Soi's back this time. "But they mean you're mine."

Soi smiled. "Turn around." She said firmly. Yoruichi hesitated but turned. Soi brought up her hand and dug her nails in to the skin in the center of Yoruichi's back and raked them down to the end of her spine. The goddess shivered. "And these mean you're mine." "I have been since we met." Yoruichi turned back to her.

Soi dropped the camera, it clattered to the ground and made a 'wirrr' sound. The small captain pulled Yoruichi to her in a lip bruising kiss. She pushed Yoruichi down and was quickly on her. The former captain gripped handfuls of Soi's hair. Another bruising kiss. Yoruichi moaned and broke off the gasp for breath when Soi's right hand found its way between her legs and her fingers pumped into her warm center.

The camera flashed and neither cared.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Sorry if this chapter looks a bit funny. It apperas i can't use microsoft works for the moment so i'm using notepad.

I'm kinda new to it so. i'm never really sure when to cut myself off cause the page keeps going. microsoft has set limits.


	4. Chapter 4

"Soi?" "Hmm?" "Do you know any poems?" "Why?"

Yoruichi sat up on the bed and looked at the captain in the window. "Just cause. I want you to tell me one."

Soi hummed as she stared out at the rain. "I do know one from when I was still a kid."

Yoruichi smiled. "Tell me, please."

"Up the airy mountain, down the rushing glen. We daren't go a-hunting, for fear of little men." Soi repeated perfectly from her memory.

Yoruichi smiled. "I like that one. What's it about?" "Fear and death." "How?" "You'd have to know the back story."

Yoruichi slid out of the bed. The sheets dropped and she moved over to the window. She only had on a white tank top and small black shorts. Soi only had on a long sleeved white shirt. She claimed that her other, tight clothes, stung her claw marks.

Soi turned in the window sill and Yoruichi moved between her legs. Steamy gold met cloudy grey.

Yoruichi gently touched the claw marks that went along Soi's abdomen. They were starting to heal. "Soi?" "Hmm?" A long silence.

Soi placed her hands on the goddess' hips. "What is it?" Yoruichi looked up at her. "…You love me?"

Soi stared at her for a long time. She smirked when she saw panic and rejection in Yoruichi's eyes. "What do you mean by asking that? I always have. You know that."

Yoruichi blushed. "Say it." "Hmm?" "Say it." Yoruichi repeated.

"I love you."

A heart skipped a beat. Yoruichi buried her head in the crook of Soi's neck.

"I love you."

Another skip. Yoruichi smiled and blushed.

"I love you."

Yoruichi gripped Soi's arms as her heart stopped skipping and began to throb painfully.

"I love you."

A searing kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

"Soi!?"

"What?"

"I'm bored!"

"Not my problem."

"Make it your problem!"

"No thanks."

"Awww!"

Yoruichi snuck up behind Soi, who was doing paperwork and absentmindedly talking to her lover, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Come on let's go for a walk or something!"

Soi shook her head. "The sooner I finish my work the longer we'll have to not worry about it."

Yoruichi groaned. "No fun."

Soi put down her pen several hours later. She looked out the window. She had finished an hour or two before the sun went down. She flexed her hand. "Cramped." She muttered when the soreness spread through her tendons.

Her hand clamped shut. She looked around. Yoruichi had left a while ago.

The captain stood and went to the back room. She stopped in the doorway.

A sleeping Yoruichi lay in bed with just a dress shirt.

Yoruichi curled into herself and stretched herself back out again with a small grunt. She smiled sleepily at Soi when she opened her eyes. She allowed her body to relax.

"Finally done?" She asked quietly, her voice still rough from sleep. Soi nodded.

Yoruichi motioned her into the bed. Soi removed her robes and clothing until she was only in her under shirt and shorts.

Her hissed a bit, her hand still hurt…badly. She held it to her chest clutched together with the other.

Yoruichi leaned up on her elbows. "What's wrong with your hand?"

"Cramp."

"Come here."

Soi crawled onto the bed, mindful of her pained hand. She sat beside the dark woman. Yoruichi sat up fully and took Soi's hand.

She kissed each finger tip, then the palm, then the wrist. She looked up at Soi. "Better?" Soi looked surprised as she flexed her hand. "Yeah….actually it does."

Yoruichi smiled and kissed Soi's index. Soi smiled then shivered pleasantly when the woman sucked on her finger. She chuckled. "What are you doing?" Yoruichi glanced at her with a heated expression. She lowered Soi's hand and snuggled up to Soi's chest.

Yoruichi let a purr escape her throat when she felt fingers slip through her hair and gently massage her scalp. She heard a small laugh.

Yoruichi moved back and up to eye level with Soi. She kissed the captain once, twice, three times and sat back. Soi smiled and chewed on her tongue for a second.

She pulled Yoruichi back in and kissed her hard on the lips, jaw, neck, collarbone.

Yoruichi giggled when Soi got the her collarbone. Soi nipped and Yoruichi jerked and laughed.

Soi pulled the dress shirt off Yoruichi's shoulders. She pressed the pads of her fingers gently into the older woman's spine.

Yoruichi shivered when Soi's fingers reached the end of the mark on the center of her spinal column. The captain moved behind the catress and pulled her back into her chest.

"You cold Yoruichi?" Soi asked with a smirk, her chin on Yoruichi's shoulder. The goddess shook her head. "Why you shiverin so much then?"

Soi reached around and pressed her hand against Yoruichi's stummy. She splayed her fingers and curled them back in. Yoruichi purred louder.

Soi chuckled and kissed the pulse point in the goddess' neck. She brought up her left hand and combed it through the woman's violet locks. Yoruichi leaned into the action.

Soi smirked. This woman was just like a cat. The captain pulled away completely. Yoruichi groaned and pouted at the loss of contact. She crawled to the head of the bed and turned to glare at Soi.

Soi smirked. Yoruichi barely had time to gasp as she found herself pressed up against the headboard. Soi had her arms pinned on either side. Yoruichi briefly wondered if she was loosing her touch, but dismissed it when Soi kissed her hard and pressed her hips against her own.

'_Damn…I should let her do this more often_.' Yoruichi kissed back just as hard.


	6. Chapter 6

"Soi-_chan_!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Soi-_chan_!"

"Ugh! What?"

"Nothing."

"Yoruichi! ….Oh forget it."

"What?"

"I said forget it!"

"Fine."

…

"Soi-_chan_!"

"What!?"

"…Nothing."

"…Stop doing that."

"…"

"…"

…

"…Soi-chan…"

"Yoruichi!"

"Alright I'll stop!"

"Good, thank you."

"Mm mm."

…

"Soi…"

"Don't you say it!"

"…"

"…"

"…_chan_…"

"Agh!"

"Oof!"

"Yoruichi-**sama**!?"

"…Not funny!"

"Yoruichi-**sama**!?"

"Stop it."

"Yoruichi-**sama**!"

"Soi-_chan_!"

"Sama."

"Chan."

"Sama."

"Chan."

"Kiss?"

"Mm."


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't like this!" Yoruichi shouted as she hunched her shoulders and pressed her legs together. She had a black and blue mask on. (a bullet proof one like in Jackass number 2)

"Don't be a baby!" Soi called back.

"You're not the one out here!" Yoruichi shouted back. She folded her hands together.

"Oh shush!" Soi called back. She motioned to the man beside her standing in front of a small box. "Go."

"Fire in the hole!" The man shouted.

**_BANG!!_**

Small black dots flew out right at Yoruichi.

"Ahh!!! _OW_!!" Yoruichi doubled over in pain.

"You alright?" Soi called as she started to walk over.

The goddess pulled off her mask. She moved to her knees and held her stomach. "You guys are ass-holes!" She shouted with and annoyed tone.

She whimpered and fell back over. Soi crouched next to her. "…Are you crying?"

Yoruichi sniffled. "…Yeah." She spoke timidly.

Soi laughed. "Yea-haha!" She grinned and helped the injured woman up.

"Ohh come on you great useless thing." Soi grunted.

"You're mean."

"Stop complaining, you volunteered."

"Yeah but you didn't say what it was!"

"Well I guess you learned a lesson today."

"I guess so."

Soi laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Yoruichi lay on her back staring at the ceiling. She had a small white shirt and apparently no shorts on.

Small black and blue dots covered almost every visible space on her body but her face.

"I…am in an incredible amount of pain." She whispered when Soi walked in.

"Oh suck it up."

Yoruichi mumbled under her breath but otherwise dropped it.

Soi sat on the edge of the bed. "You know you look kind if like a leopard with those spots."

Yoruichi glared at her. "Pardon?"

"You heard me."

Grunting in pain Yoruichi launched herself at the smaller woman, effectively knocking her off the bed. Soi yelped and tried to push her off.

Yoruichi wrapped her arms tight around Soi's middle, binding her arms.

'_Her grip is like steel_!' Soi tried to wriggle free, but Yoruichi clung tight. "You apologize to me right now!" Yoruichi shouted.

"Fine! I'm sorry!"

"I meant, mean it!"

"I'm sorry."

"Your lying!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!!"

"…"

"…"

They glared at each other for several minutes. Soi finally huffed and looked away. "I'm sorry I hurt you Yoruichi. I promise not to do it again." She muttered.

Yoruichi stared at her for a long time before smiling brightly. "Okay!"

"…" Soi stared up at her. "…Are you gunna get off now?"

"No." Yoruichi stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But…"

"No!"

"Okay." Soi agreed quickly.

Yoruichi leaned in and chomped down hard on Soi's skin where the neck met the shoulder.

"Ah!" Soi jerked once and stopped moving. '_What the hell_!?'

Yoruichi moved back and swiped the blood from her teeth, Soi thought it looked scary but oddly attracting. "What'd you do?" Soi asked carefully.

"Bit you."

"Oh no I had thought it was a light tickle." Obvious sarcasm.

Yoruichi chuckled. "Marked."

"Huh?"

"I marked you."

"I think you've done that enough."

"Well this is one for the world to see." Yoruichi finally let go and sat up. Soi moved to lean on her elbows.

"I think I have enough marks." Soi commented.

Yoruichi grinned. "You'll never have enough."

"Oh I won't?"

"Not ever."

Yoruichi gave an odd squeak as Soi pulled her down and bit down hard in the same place Yoruichi had bitten her.

"Ow! _Promise_!"

Soi smirked around the flesh in her mouth. She de-latched her teeth and stared at the mark she made.

"…We need a shower." Yoruichi noticed the blood.

"I guess so."

"Race ya!" The goddess jumped up and darted for the bathroom.

"No fair, cheating!" Soi called.


	9. Chapter 9: That's all folks

**[A/N:] I can't think of another chapter for this story.**

**So...**

**COMPLETED!!!**

**Haha!**

**Check out my Suzumebachi story 'It Was Everything'**

**You may like it.**

**Check out any of my other stories if you like **

**HellBoy**

**Blood Plus**

**Bleach (obviously)**

**Harry Potter**

**Or Hancock**

**I got 17 stories in all and I'm on a roll!!**

**Reviews for any of my stories would be given much thanks!**

**TTFN!!**


End file.
